


How a noble heart cracks

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: General Danvers Week 2017 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Crime AU, Enough mentions of the WH40k-verse mythology like to be tagged in the WH40k fandom, F/F, Gore, Necrophilia, Or so I like to think, Ritual Sacrifices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Crime AU: When alien refugees arrived on Earth, the world was excited to see what they would bring. When what they brought caused violence and raising crime rates across the world, the FBI created a special division to deal with crimes committed by aliens and crimes committed upon aliens: The Department of Extranormal Operations.Fresh out of the academy DEO Agent Alex C. Danvers is assigned by Director Henshaw to a murder case and is told to seek the help of Astra In-Ze, a Kryptonian General imprisoned for her brutal crimes.BE WARNED: Mentions of Necrophilia, Gore, Ritual Sacrifices and lots of Brutal Murder. Heavly draws from Silence of the Lambs





	1. In peace, stiffen the sinews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> This was originally an idea I had for a Supercorp long story that didn't panned out, but at the mention of a Crime AU for the General Danvers Week this idea jumped at me and wouldn't leave me alone. For this story, Astra isn't related to the House of El in any way. 
> 
> If you're one of those people that reads with the character's voices in their heads (Hope I'm not alone in that), try to match Astra's voice to how Hannibal Lecter speaks for a better enjoyment.

**October 24th-Maximum Security Containment Facility "Belle Reve"-Guatanamo Bay**

_"I trust in your habilities, Agent Danvers" Director Henshaw placed a reassuing hand on her shoulder "I know this sounds like a big case with all the media attention and Zod's continued inquries about the investigation, but rest assured you'll have to face none of that and Astra will help you, as long as you draw her attention"_

"Don't be nervous, Danvers" Warden Sawyer's voice brought Alex out of her reverie and back into the elevator "They're all well contained in there. And you're always being watched, so nothing will happen to you"

"Just how dangerous is she?" Alex had read Astra's file but she had also heard how tame Astra was, how helpful she tended to be and the two seemed too conflicting to trust either.

"She's pretty tranquil but I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole" Sawyer's stance grew firmer and her hands became a bit twitchy "That woman has more blood on her hands than some of the Nazis we hanged at Nuremberg"

"How so?" Alex was puzzled, as she knew that whatever drew Sawyer to make that comparison was not an exaggeration, for Sawyer was the Warden of the most secure prison in the world; a prison that contained the most dangerous criminals, both human and alien, and as such the tales of her inmates were a thing of legend "Her file said she was suspected of 300 murders"

"On Earth" Sawyer said as it was an obvious thing "That woman praises a God that tells her to murder constantly as a way of praying. Who knows how many skulls she offered to her Blood God back on her homeworld or on her travels abroad to other planets, galaxies or whatever"

"Both actually" Alex remarked, a hint of pride in her voice at memorizing Astra's file "She was a condecorated General, with plenty of medals and awards for deploying in peacekeeping missions all over the Local Group before she lead a coup that saved all the Kryptonians that now live on Earth"

"That story screams to me 'How the mighty fall'" The elevator reached the bottom-most floor and opened to a massive vault door that reminded Alex of that of a bank; Sawyer grabbed her by the arm gently, offering Alex a card before she left the elevator "Call me if you need to get stuff out of your system, there are some really creepy bastards inside there. Or call me any way, hearing your voice would be nice too"

Alex took the card hesitantly and stepped off the elevator, Sawyer winking an eye at her as the doors closed and Alex stored the card in the hidden pocket of her suit jacket, making a small prayer asking that she wouldn't run into the Warden and that thing on her lip that was anything but the lip injury Sawyer claimed it to be in her time left in Cuba as the constant flirting Sawyer put Alex under ever since Alex arrived at the base had done the opposite of charming Alex to the Warden.

Alex went under another checkpoint before she was allowed pass the vault door, a dozen well armed guards with pale,scared faces rushing around doing last minute checks before opening the door. She was aware of the legends behind that door: Parallax, Siniestro, Reign, The Joker, Maxima and Lobo to mention a few were imprisoned there; and Alex's feet grew restless as the door slowly opened, finally allowing her inside.

She had read the files of most of the prisoners of this level in the academy: The most brutal, horrifying criminals, with death tolls in the hundreds of thousands, if not millions or billions; individuals so powerful and so evil that they were a risk to contain but couldn't be killed for one reason or another. All so dangerous, and so...pathethic.

Alex was mesmerized to see how the inmates seemed broken, as if their souls had been sucked out of their bodies, but as she passed cell after cell she could see they didn't even dared to look at her in the eye, the ambient more depressing than actually frightening. Lucy would've said they had been around Dementors for too long, the poor nerd not able to hold back a Harry Potter reference if it presented itself.

Alex walked up to the cell at the end of the aisle and saw Astra In-Ze drawing on a paper in the wall; her hair covering the sides of her face and hidding it from Alex sight, her attention drawn by the wrist cuffs shining under the light of her cell; the saphire coloring of the blue kryptonite that kept Astra powerless shinning beautifully, astonishing Alex and leaving her standing there without saying a word.

"It's Myriad" Astra broke the silence between them without moving her sight from her drawing; an incredibly detailed landscape being brought to existance with delicate care and attention to detail.

"Uh, pardon?" Alex didn't understood what the General meant and Astra clarified without ever stopping to attend her drawing.

"The reason they're so quiet and dumb-looking. Sawyer activated Myriad for you" Astra told Alex in a cool, emotionless voice "She thinks you'll spread your legs wide open for her if you don't run away scared today. As she does with every other female DEO Agent that visits this facility"

"Does it work for her?" Alex asked, honestly curious about the usage was giving to such a powerful device as Myriad was: A mind-numbing alien device that turned people into slaves that would kill themselves without hesitation if ordered. And then it clicked in Alex's mind "How come you're not affected by it?"

"Myriad was originaly a Kryptonian device meant to brainwash POWs into becoming double agents for us" Astra dropped her hand and turned around to face Alex "I oversaw the project and its usage until it was abandoned as the subjects tended to develop an incredible bloodlust after a long time of exposure that, while it greatly pleased My Lord Khorne, it rendered the subjects ineffective for the infiltration tasks that were asked of them. I was made inmune to it as a safety precaution, in case I was accidentally exposed to it somehow and gave it to your people when they created this facility" Astra looked Alex directly in the eyes for a couple of seconds in which Alex felt the General gazing into the very essence of her soul before saying in that smooth, impassionate tone from before "And it has rendered Sawyer mixed results. Some agents are straighter than arrows, as your people put it; some others just make nothing of it and some others are discouraged by the constant flirting, but a few do give in and are introduced to what little Sawyer can do with those tiny fingers of hers and that useless tongue, so sore from licking politician ass and boot" For all that seemingly angry speech, Astra's voice remained level.

Alex was rendered speechless by Astra and became quite thankful of the indestructible transparent wall between her and the General; for Astra looked incredibly thearthening behind it. She had seen pictures of the General before, when she was a hero along with General Zod and Commander Ul, but the real thing was more haunting, more alluring, more captivating. From her eyes to the very angles of her face, Astra was gorgeous and her body had kept itself very well under imprisonment; Alex could distinguish well-toned muscle beneath Astra's clothing as well as an inborn strength that must have made her a fierce sparring partner back in her army days.

"What scene of death hath Henshaw now for me to figure out?" Astra quoted and Alex couldn't help herself, being a bit of a Shakespearean scholar, and adapted while she placed the case files she had brought with her in a retractable tray that stuck out from the glass-like wall "I bring thee now the fatal case in Henshaw's eye, where a poor Kryptonian maiden was limed, was caught and kill'd"

"What a peevish fool was that of Rao, that allowed His offspring the office of an owl, and yet for all their wings, His offspring was drown'd" Astra answered back pleased at Alex, if the tiny smile in Astra's face was of any indication, as she brought the tray towards herself and taking the files from the tray perused through them "I'm pleased to hear there are still a few amongst you humans that still read Shakespeare, Alexandra C. Danvers. Or I presume you an Alexandra, these days you never know"

Alex was mesmerized by Astra for a few seconds, until she glanced down to her out breast pocket and glanced at the Visitor's ID tag she'd been given when she arrived, her picture and name in bold "It is Alexandra; but please call me Alex, General In-Ze"

While Alex figured out how Astra knew her name, the General had walked to her cot and sat upon it as if she sat on a low-level throne "There is no call for formality, Alexandra" Astra said, her gaze never leaving the files she had been given "But if it's not too much of a personal question, what does the 'C' stand for?"

"Clarice" Alex said absentmindedly as she stared at Astra's drawings that were pasted all over the walls of her cell except the transparent one that faced the corridor.

"Cla-rice" Astra repeated, not believing the coincidence in the name and the situation "Have you ever heard the tale of a Clarice that, very much like you, was sent by the FBI to seek the help of an inmate in a cell with a wall of glass?"

Alex smiled amused and huffed in accordance, a breathy chuckle escaping her lips "Yeah, I've seen the movie. Loved Anthony Hopkins but I liked Jody Foster in 'Contact' more"

"I see" Astra said, concentrated on the files in her lap "Walk me through the details, Agent Danvers"

"Kara Zor-El, 28 year old Kryptonian, born in Argo City" Alex recited the tombstone data from heart "Orphaned when Krypton exploded, she worked as Cat Grant's personal assistant. She was found dead on the floor of her apartment, her neck showed evidence of strangling and her body lacked underwear so rape is assumed though unconfirmed"

"Here it says she was hit in the head by an object sturdy enough to knock her off balance" Astra said and before Alex could respond, the General asked "Why is the rape unconfirmed?"

"She was hit in the head but that wasn't the cause of death, all she had was a bump. As for the rape, the rigor mortis had set in when she was found and the autopsy couldn't be undertaken as there were no red sun lamps in the morgue. Ms. Grant offered to buy one, but by the time she found out about the murder the victim had already begun to decompose so she was buried hurriedly in a common grave" Alex explained as she stared at the work in progress Astra was focused on when she arrived.

"Hard to freeze a body that can stop a bullet, and the cells wouldn't have absorbed the red sunlight anyway" Astra said uncaringly as she looked at the pictures of the victim that were enclosed in the file "Genetically engineered cells that detect the major organ failure that is death and die along with the individual. How peculiar it is that Cat Grant offered to buy a red sun lamp for a lap dog she most likely never called by her proper name"

"They had worked together closely for 4 years" Alex informed as she began to distinguish building in the landscape Astra had been drawing "Ms. Grant had a black ribbon placed on all her media businesses, from The Trib to CNN"

"Cat Grant worked desk to desk with Clark Kent for 20 years and she still called him Clog Kunt the day she gave him his Pulitzer. A fact neither Kent or Perry White have forgotten" Astra raised her gazed from the files and saw Alex was staring at her unfinished work "That was the view from my room's balcony in my family's manor in Artganchi. A memory I am very fond of"

"That is all memory?" Alex couldn't believe Astra could remember such detail after all these years.

"Memory is all I have of my home. Much worse, memory is one of the few entertainments I have in this cell; memory, books and the occasional murder Henshaw throws my way from time to time" Astra said casually, her eyes going back to the files "There's nothing here about her foster family, her close friends or her sentimental partner"

"They're dead ends: The foster family died on their way to her college graduation; her close friends were the alibi for the boyfriend, one Mon-El of Daxam. They were all out drinking and then Mon-El came back to their shared home to find her dead on the floor already cold" Astra's nostrils flared with barely-contained anger at the mention of Mon-El.

"Had you ever heard the last name El before, Clarice?" Astra called Alex by her middle name, not that Alex minded as she had been told by some that she looked more like a Clarice than an Alexandra.

"No, should I have?" Through Alex's mind a thought flared like an angry siren _'Was that relevant data nobody had checked?'_

"The House of El is the reason there are as many of us Kryptonians left as there are" Astra started to tell Alex the story of how she saved her people "Zor-El was a prominent scientist married to an aspiring politician named Alura Sob-Eck, who convinced Zor-El to tell the goverment it was safe to mine Krypton's core for cheap energy. His brother Jor-El raised an alarm that a few of us in the military heard; when the planet became unstable and there were massive earthquakes across the planet, the goverment assured the people it was just the planet shifting its orbit, but we knew the truth; so Zod, Faora and myself lead a rebellion that saw their heads added to the pile of skulls that surrounds Khorne's Throne. We saved what we could and who we could and left as the planet exploded, after years of wondering through the stars we came to Earth, that welcomed us with open arms as long as we gave them the technology that now allows the Rockefellers to live past 100 years of age" Astra's monotonous tone of voice sent chills down Alex's spine, for never would've Alex imagined that someone could talk of the destruction of their home so coldly. Then a detail in Astra's story sparked Alex's curiosity.

"Zor-El?" Alex couldn't believe it "Wasn't a tradition in Krypton for daughters to have their father's name as their last name? You saved the daughter of the man that doomed your planet?" To Alex that was a whole new level of altruism she knew mankind wouldn't have been capable of.

"Zod did, claiming the child was innocent of her father's wrongdoings and her mother's ambitious schemes" Astra said as she picked a picture from the file and brought it to Alex "But before you think that was the motive behind the murder, let me enlighten you: It was not, for the child's last name was merely coincidental. The true culprit lies in my hands" Astra flashed Alex the back of the picture she was holding "All this time staring right at you, while he walked out there: A wolf in sheep's clothing amongst your herd, free to get another victim"

"What?" Alex couldn't believe a case that had the best of the DEO's following dead-ends was so easily solvable, and that the evidence and the culprit had lied all along right in front of them "How do you know?"

"Ah, ah, Clarice" Astra chided Alex mockingly, standing behind the glass wall like a living statue with a sneer on its face "Bedside manners. You get Henshaw my demands and I give you your information. That was the deal when this _quid pro quo_ between Henshaw and I started, and if he didn't told you then go get that martian and tell him he'll have nothing from me until he does as we agreed"

"I'm sorry" Alex apologized, for she had been told multiple times to ask what Astra wanted before asking for any information the General could provide for a case "What can we do for you this time, General"

"A transfer away from Sawyer and her pitiful attempts at getting herself vaginas to infect with STDs" Astra said with almost a hint of hate in her voice while Alex high-fived herself innerly, knowing that thing near Sawyer's lip was herpes and not the lip lession the Warden claimed to be "But more importantly, I want a window. A window that shows me a landscape, anyhting would do. Just as long as I can stare outside and see this world I now live on once more"

"I don't know if I can get you that, General. Director Henshaw is pretty adamant of keeping you here" Alex had heard the conversation between him and President Marsdin, the President not seeing the point of having to make the trip to Guatanamo Bay when Astra was tame and easily containable in a cell in the continental U.S.

"Because he's paranoid" Astra said, amused at some distant memory "The voices, you see. Henshaw sometimes has problems silencing the thoughts of those around him and he's still haunted by the screams of his daughters as they burned on Mars; keeps him uneasy and poorly-rested"

"Is that why Zod keeps questioning his hability to run the DEO?" Alex had heard of Director Henshaw's past as J'onn J'onzz of Mars and of how he had forsaken that name when he barely escaped a concentration camp created by the White Martians in their ethnic cleansing that so much reminded of the atrocities of the Holocaust in its systematization and brutality.

"Among other reasons. Zod never trusted Henshaw after he proved unable to stop Victor Zsasz from killing Oliver Queen and Koriand'r" the mention of that crime brought goosebumps to Alex's skin at the memory of the man and girl being decapitated in a dare with Batman, their heads neatly stacked at the top of the highest flagpole in Metropolis "That and Faora never been able to trust a shape shifter. Tell me: How's her husband, by the way? It's been a while since either have visited me"

Faora-Ul was known for various things: Her steely resolve, her invincible skills in hand-to-hand combat, and the thing the media mentioned the most, her marriage to a retired U.S Air Force Colonel "He's doing great, actually. There are rumors he's in Lilian Luthor's shortlist for Secretary of Defense"

"How peculiar, Lilian Luthor wanting the spouse of an alien in her cabinet while she and former General Lane run a campaing based on a more strict alien-admittance policy" Astra pondered for a second before Alex mentioned "Human aliens, General. Lilian Luthor wants to quintuply the Border Patrol's budget and support them with National Guard units"

"Indeed" Astra said coldly, not caring for that detail in particular "Will you get my request to whoever wins in two weeks, Agent Danvers? I can wait for Marsdin to be replaced by Clinton or Luthor, either will get me out of here as a reward for my good behaviour"

"I'll relay the message, General" Alex glanced down from the General's gaze to the picture in Astra's grasp and couldn't help herself "As long as your information pays off"

"Oh, it'll pay off. I'm sure of it" Astra said, smiling warmly as she approached the glass and stuck the picture against it for Alex to see; announcing gladly " _Hic est reus!_ "

Astra's announcement of _'Here's the culprit!'_ resounded in Alex's head as she took in the picture: It was a birthday party selfie-like picture, taken with a professional camera. There was a crowd in the back, the victim, the victim's boyfriend and best friends front and center. For left to right the boyfriend, the victim, the U.S JAG Corp's Major that turned out to be beast in the sack after Alex bought her dinner, the tech-geek that had lost one of his two friends in the world, the other being the man holding the camera who also was a co-worker of the victim. They all checked out. Was there someone in the crowd who was a known criminal capable of killing a Kryptonian?

"He's staring right at you, Clarice" Astra said coldly, but Alex couldn't find the so called culprit, Alex looking everywhere for them but they were nowhere to be seen.

"What do you see, Clarice?" Astra asked with the dispassionate voice of hers "Or is it that Henshaw likes them innocent and thus incapable of seeing the abomination in this picture"

Alex looked bit by bit at the picture; every person, every ballon, every decoration. Alex even checked the 'Happy Birthday' banner at the top of the picture, the only thing she could find odd was the fact that the victim's boyfriend had his eyes purple, moslt likely due to the ring light effect caused by having the camera so near one's face.

But then it became as clear as water straight from the purest water source in the world: The boyfriend was the only one with purple eyes, the other had white light in theirs. Why in the hell would he have that difference? Unless there was more to him that met the eye.

"The boyfriend" Alex said incredolous "It can't be, his alibi checked out...but he was the last one to see the victim alive" A rotund ' _Fuck!_ ' screamed in Alex's head as she realized Astra could have found the culprit and that the motherfucker got past them.

"Do you know why? Or how to prove it, Clarice?" Astra reminded Alex of why she was useful, of why they had flown an FBI agent all the way to Belle Reve instead of doing a Skype call.

"No. Please, General" Alex begged in her voice, any and all details now crucial to sell whatever was needed to see justice done and the boyfriend behind bars "Tell me what more you see in this? How did you know the boyfriend had been the last one to see her alive?"

"I didn't. That is circumstancial, Clarice" Astra said, sneering at Alex; so proud of seeing what nobody else could see once more "All the proof and all the guilt is frozen here forever"

"Please General!" Alex begged once more, needy to find out what condemned this Daxamite that was in this picture "What am I not seeing?"

"You're not seeing what you don't know what to look for" Astra indicated laconically "Tell me: How is Mon-El holding Kara near him?"

Alex checked. Mon-El was holding Kara by the waist, his whole arm around her, bringing her close to him but their torsos where as far apart as they could, Kara putting her hands between them as if wanting to distance herself from him; a detail Alex had omited because Kara was smiling, but then Alex noticed, Kara wasn't smilling the same sunny smile she had in the other pictures the FBI had of her. This was just a grin that looked sad when compared to other pictures Alex could remember of Kara.

"In every parting there is an image of death" Astra said, seemingly quoting someone "And in this image, death for poor Kara, is at arms length"

"Besides body language and a crack in his alibi, what else is there on Mon-El from this picture alone?" Alex _just_ knew Astra wasn't done enlighting her, something Astra was pleased to know and indulged Alex in her request for more information.

"What do you know of the so called Chaos Gods?" Astra asked as she left the wall, walking slowly to her cot.

"Only that there's four of them and that they're all fucked up Gods that people across planets have a tendency to adore for some reason" Alex said, not seeing how this could be related in any way to the murderer, only to see Astra smile as if she had been reminded of something and found that little forgetness on her part amusing "That and that you say to serve the one that demands constant murder from their believers, reason why you snuck out every once in a while and killed at least 300 people. You got caught red-handed by General Zod and he turned you over to U.S authorities"

"Of course they don't teach you about them" Astra muttered more to herself than to Alex "You're so easily corruptible to the charm of Slaanesh that if you knew of It, you'd all abandon your Christ and your Allah and your Yahweh to serve It fervorously" Astra raised her voice so Alex could hear her better "There's a folding chair to your right, Clarice, do you see it?"

Alex just noticed it, and when she looked at it Astra said, in the same way a teacher would "Take a seat, Ms. Danvers. The class is about to begin"


	2. The wing with which we fly to chaos.

Alex did as she was told and sitting as comfortably as she could she sat in the pastic chair and told Astra derisively "Teach me, Master"

"There is one God, undivided and almighty that rules over all there is" Astra started and Alex interrupted her, sneeringly saying "I already know this from Sunday school, General"

"Oh, I'm not talking about that made-up asshole your people came up with to frighten children and imbeciles" Astra mockingly said without ever actually changing from the cold voice that seemed to be usual in her, Astra's smile went ear to ear and clearly visible from where Alex was sitting thanks to the General's white pearly teeth "Instead of a drama queen that condems murder while His priests condone it as long as it's done in His name to kill the enemies of His Holy Church, I'm talking about a true, almighty force that does not judge, does not care if you do or don't do a list of 10 things. This God only cares that you do what it pleases It"

"Then why have I heard of four?" Alex asked, half-mockingly, half-honestly

"What you've heard of are four faces of the same square" Astra said, her voice cold yet alluring as if telling a child's story around a camp fire "A force, a God called infinite ways in infinite languages, the most suitable name in English would be 'Chaos Undivided'"

"Sounds like my high school locker" Alex joked and Astra stared at her so hardly that it felt like if she was going to jump and break the glass to snap Alex's neck, but carried on once she saw Alex willingness to take this seriously.

"There are four aspects of Chaos Undivided worshipped throughout the universe: Nurgle, the Plague Lord who thinks of pestilence, disease, suffering and despair as gifts to be spread to all sentient creatures; Tzeentch, the Great Schemer, who weaves an intricate web of plans and conspiracies for the sake of plotting; Slaanesh, the Prince of Pleasure, a deviant abomination that seeks pleasure and knows no limits to Its quest for it; and the one true face of Chaos Undivided, my Lord Khorne, the Blood God" At the mention of her God, Astra bowed slightly where she sat before continuing "who only wants one thing from you, just this one simple thing in exchange for Its blessings"

"I take it that's murder and the heads of those your murder in his name" Alex chimed in "Also: It sounds like your God and that other guy, Slaanesh, aren't fond of each other"

"They are opposites" Astra remarked, pleased that Alex was following along "My Lord Khorne rules over Blood, War and Murder. His domain covers the most basic and brutal of sentient emotions and actions, such as hate, anger, rage, war and killing. Every act of killing or murder in the universe gives Khorne power; the more senseless and destructive, the better" Astra said with a light in her eyes that frankly scared Alex, but Astra was saying things so inspiredly and with such passion it felt anything but the ramblings of an insane woman "However, though Khorne is the God of bloody slaughter, he is also the God of martial pride and honour, of those who set themselves against the most dangerous foes and earn victory against the odds whilst Slaanesh is" Astra said the name with hate, and Alex was surprised the woman didn't spat or something after saying it "God of Pleasure, Passion, and Decadence. Lust, pride and self-indulgence are the hallmarks of all who follow him, who dedicate themselves to the pursuit of earthly gratification and seek pleasure for its own sake"

"So, what's this got to do with Mon-El?" Alex questioned, not seeing the point of all this, and Astra asked a question that Alex didn't expected "What God do the Thanagarians pray to?"

"Cthulhu" Alex's responded and Astra asked once more "And the Kryptonians?"

"Rao" Alex answered well and Astra smiled like if her logic was the most obvious thing in the world and Alex was blind to it by her own stupidity "And the Daxamites?"

"Rao, as well?" Alex had assumed all this time, never considering they had more than one God, something rare amongst alien races "After all they were colonists who seceded from Krypton once they got convinced Monarchy was better than Democracy and Slavery was better than developing robots" Alex had read up that story, Kryptonians being the closest allies they had "Daxamites don't like the fact we don't have slaves here but given that they destroyed their own planet in a nuclear war they just have to deal"

"They pray to Slaanesh, part of the reason they blew themselves up" Astra enlightened Alex, who was dumbstruck at this revelation.

"They what?" Alex asked, incredolous "How the hell gets pleasure from nuking people?"

"Who gets pleasure from murdering jews, political dissidents, homosexuals and such others?" Astra asked back at Alex "Yet the man in charge of Auschwitz's guards had placed all the photos he had of that place and all the things they did there in an album labeled 'The best years of my life'"

"Ok, so they're sick fucks and that's why Mon-El killed his girlfriend?" Alex said and Astra nodded, much to Alex astonishment, before adding "In an oversimplified way, yes. But don't you want to know why he killed her? The justification he'll give you when you catch him?"

"Please do tell" Alex was oddly interested and Astra indulged her eager student.

"He's going to tell you that it was the will of his God, and that It rewarded him with much more pleasure and plenty more excess every time he did it" Astra said and Alex paled at the thought "Wait, you're telling me he's a serial killer?"

"Do you have any unresolved rape cases where you couldn't identify the rapist's semen as the samples all came back saying that the DNA had never been seen before anywhere in the known universe?" Astra had just described a mountain of dead, raped girls cases the other sections of the FBI where looking into all over the country to perfection and her face must have been telling of that, for Astra smiled fondly and simply said "Slaanesh's gift to his faithful servant, so he can further his quest for pleasure ever further"

Alex's stomach lurched and she felt a need to vomit that was barely contained by Astra spiking her interest once more "And that's not even the worst part; you'd think that being that Kara was most likely just one of several girls he kept around him to kill whenever he felt like fucking a corpse or that that's most likely starting to bore him so he'll reach out and I dunno, rape a 12 year-old? The corpse of a baby? Who knows, the path of the Slaanesi follower is as diverse and plentiful as grains of sand on a beach but they all end in the same place: Nowhere, for there is always the need for more and a way to get it, Slaanesh shall guide you in your path " Astra voice became an odd combination of amusement, coldness and sneer that made a shivers go up and down Alex's back like electrocution; and thought there was nothing more Alex wanted than to leave and stop hearing of this insanity, she knew she was going to need all the information she could get out from Astra, so she asked not really wanting to know "What's the worst part?"

"Kara's death wasn't the work of Slaanesh. Tzeentch had her killed, all the signs of his infinite web of plots and schemes clearly visible, but now I wonder to what end, if any?" Astra said laconically as she grabbed the case files and stacked them together "Tzeentch is know to just plot for the sake of plotting and plan for the joy that his convoluted plans bring him when they pay off; all of us puppets to him one way or another, from you to Zod to Henshaw to Zor-El"

Astra stood up and clapped her hands twice, the lights in her cell going off and Alex was frightened at what was revealed to her right there and then: Astra's eyes shone with a red light of their own that resembled the flames of hell itself. There was no source of light were Astra stood that could give her eyes that effect and Alex knew in her gut that that light came from Astra's God itself, a gift for a faithful follower who had made plentiful offerings to her God. That was the condemming evidence of Mon-El, Alex realized, the light in his eyes betrayed him and gave away whom he served.

"For reference in your future cases, Agent Danvers" Astra's voice came from the dark, a haunting cold energized by the horror that Alex felt at this whole thing "Slaanesh’s sacred colors are pastels and electric shades, particularly purple, azure, pink, ruby red, and emerald green, often put together in a garish and contrasting manner" Astra said as she walked slowly to the glass wall "Tzeentch's colors are typically  blue and gold but an ever-changing rainbow of color is his as well, given that he is the Lord of Change"Astra slowly placed the files in the tray and pushed it in Alex's way "Nurgle'scolors are those of rot and ruin, waste and vomit, mucus and pus. Namely pastel green and soil brown" Astra recited the colors of the enemies of her God as if she was a child tellling her parents the pastries she wanted from the bakery "My Lord Khorne's colors are blood red, black and brass"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ending chapter and an epilogue are on the way. Wanted this out on the day

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering: The original Supercorp idea was: Lena, Lex and Lilian Luthor blew up The Pentagon, C.I.A's, MI5 and MI6 Headquarters and then went on an alien killing rampage. Superman stopped them, Lex was put to death, Lilian escaped custody and Lena was moved to the DEO HQ. Kara meets Lena when Lilian starts going around killing aliens in National City in gruesome manners, demanding her daughter to be freed. Kara pleads Lena to help her stop the killings. Lena is drawn to Kara's innocence and her pantyhose-clad legs. Through the course of the fic, with careful manipulation during their conversations and sex scenes (Something I never figured how to write, which was why I never wrote the fic) Lena convinces Kara to break her free, kill Alex, J'on and leaves Clark in a wheel chair while they go live in Fiji, from where Lena uses Kara to commit 'accidental' political assasination that leads to the rise of an anti-alien U.S goverment that pardons Lena and Lilian and hails Lex as a hero, building him a monument in Washington, D.C (another part I never figured how to write beyond 'Kara, you need to take off that part of the bridge. It's a bomb. Replace a steel beam with an actual bomb and leave'). The ideal fic ending was Lena beheading Kara in front of Lex's monument and leaving her head at the statue's feet before going off with Lilian, and hands still red with Kara's blood, Lilian grabs Lena's hands and tells her what a great job Lena did. I nursed the idea for a long while but gave up because I can't write subtle manipulation and went on to plan out my Cowboys vs Aliens-inspired fic where Hawkgirl's people invade Earth in 1865, preventing Lincoln's assasination. Krpyton's army comes and kicks Hawkgirl's people asses with the help of the Mass Effect alien races, but not before they do a lot of fucked up experiments on humanity that give us The Avengers (Pure crack, I know. Still working on it) Anyway: Leave feedback, please. I feed on it. 
> 
> P.S: Can you tell I had Redbull?


End file.
